Une journée avant de mourir
by Ambers Black
Summary: Avant d'être parents, Molly et Arthur ont été jeunes. Ils ont eu des amis de différents horizons et de différentes maisons à Poudlard. Voici un moment de leur histoire qui se déroule après la découverte de leur album photo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter

Voici une autre de mes fanfictions sur les Weasley. Celle-là concerne la jeunesse d'Arthur et Molly. Et, même si ce n'est pas mon point fort, il y a des dialogues.

* * *

**17 juillet 1989, près du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule**

- Arthur, Bill et Charlie sont arrivés. Cria une voix au bas de l'escalier.

- Oui, Molly, j'arrive, j'arrive, soupira une autre dans les étages. Deux minutes. Où se trouve-t-il ? j'étais sûr de l'avoir mis là.

- Arthur, où es-tu ? Arthur !

- Attends, je l'ai presque… ah ! Le voici.

- ARTHUR WEASLEY, SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS IMMEDIATEMENT….

- J'arrive Molly, me voilà, dit-il en apparaissant enfin dans la cuisine. Bill, Charlie, heureux de vous voir, cela faisait longtemps… s'exclama-t-il en embrassant ces deux fils aînés.

- Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fabriquais là-haut ? l'interrompit son épouse, une petite femme rousse et replète, en le menaçant de sa louche, Encore à jouer avec tes objets moldus !

- Non, lui répondit arthur rayonnant, Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier.

- La goule ! s'écrièrent ensemble les jumeaux Fred et Georges.

- Non, mieux que ça. J'ai retrouvé l'album photo de notre dernière année.

Les jumeaux furent grimacèrent tandis que las aînés furent surprise. Molly, surprise, délaissa ses fourneaux pour aller voir ce fameux album. La couverture était légèrement écornée, mais il était, dans l'ensemble, en bon état.

* * *

**16 ans plus tôt**

**24 juin 1973**

- Bella ! interpella une voix à la fois douce et craintive.

- Cissy, répondit la dénommée Bella furieuse, par ta faute cette petite garce a pu s'enfuir !

- Oh ! s'exclama Cissy pitoyablement, je suis désolée, c'est juste que… je voulais te parler.

Bella arqua un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…hum, voilà…c'est à propos de…euh…de..

- De… ? s'impatienta ladite Bella.

- De Ludmilla, voilà de Ludmilla Bulstrode !

- Je sais très bien qui est Ludmilla ! lui répliqua froidement sa sœur. Alors ? Je t'écoute, j'ai une peste à aller punir.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille avec elle ? laissa échapper Cissy.

- Avec qui, Narcissa ? Avec Ludmilla ou avec cette peste d'Armanda qui vient de filer par ta faute ? lui dit sa sœur l'air narquois.

Narcissa se tût.

- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir Cissy et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Bien, cette discussion est close.

- Mais…

Bellatrix n'écoutait déjà plus.

- Avec un peu de chances, dit-elle à voix haute, je les aurai toutes les deux.

- Tu sais, Armanda et Emeline, elles sont très gentilles…

Bellatrix se retourna pour foudroyer sa plus jeune sœur.

- Ne t'avises pas de les fréquenter, c'est clair ! dit-elle d'un air menaçant, Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ! Je te l'interdis !

Sur ce, elle planta là Narcissa trop effrayée pour répondre.

Bellatrix rejoignit d'un pas rapide la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle espérait y trouver la cousine d'Evan Rosier, Armanda Rosier, et sa meilleure amie Emeline Lestrange. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Emeline ne faisait pas, à proprement parler, partie de la noble famille Lestrange dont Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient les dignes descendants. Elle était certes la fille du frère de leur père, mais de là à la considérer comme leur cousine, il y avait un pas. Emeline représentait ce qu'il pouvait avoir de plus honteux dans une famille de sorciers, après les cracmols bien sûr : c'était une sang-mêlée. Et de surcroît, le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard comme pour rappeler aux Lestrange, la tare qu'ils devaient supporter.

Emeline était dans la même classe que Bellatrix et Rabastan, et si Bellatrix la détestait autant, c'était parce que cette dernière avait l'audace de lui concurrencer la première place aussi bien en classe qu'en beauté. A dix-sept ans, Bellatrix Black, future Mme Lestrange, était l'une des filles les plus belles du collège Poudlard. Pourtant, une seule personne lui faisait de l'ombre : Emeline, celle que tout le collège avait surnommée Emeline de Serpentard. Plusieurs expressions étaient apparus après son arrivée en première année, toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres, pensa Bella.

Il était vrai qu'Emeline faisait chavirer bien des cœurs, que sa beauté était à nulle autre pareille et que sa popularité allait croissant (excepté chez les Serpentards), cependant peu de gens l'avait réellement vue, hormis ceux de son année et ses amis. Elle était devenue une sorte de mythe, une ombre quasi-insaisissable qu'on ne pouvait qu'entr'apercevoir. Cela caractérisait bien le personnage, ricana intérieurement Bellatrix. Emeline était une solitaire, non par choix, mais parce qu'elle était extrêmement timide. Et puis, de toute façon, hormis cette idiote d'Armanda, qui aurait eu l'audace de la contrarier, elle, une Black, en devenant l'amie de cette tare d'Emeline. C'est sur cette pensée agréable que Bellatrix alla déjeuner.

De leur côté, Emeline et Armanda s'étaient réfugiées dans les toilettes maudites du deuxième étage, celles de la terrible Mimi Geignarde. Pour autant, cela ne paraissait pas les déranger plus que cela. En effet, elles étaient, ô sacrilège, amie avec la propriétaire des lieux. Elles savaient toutes les deux que Bellatrix ne viendrait pas les chercher ici. Emeline, qui était venue chercher son amie pour aller manger, n'avait tout d'abord pas compris pourquoi son amie était avec la fille la plus détestable de l'école. Ce n'était que lors de l'intervention inopinée de Narcissa qu'elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose clochait. Pour le moment, elles reprenaient leur souffle, appuyées côte à côte sur les lavabos.

Emeline était la première à avoir repris son souffle. Elle se tourna vers son amie pour lui demander ce que lui voulait Bellatrix. Celle-ci, après un soupir qui en disait long sur ses pensées, lui répondit :

- Oh, comme d'hab' quoi. Elle voulait me « remettre » sur le droit chemin…

- A coup de Doloris, je parie ! Cette fille est totalement cinglée. Dit Emeline en secouant la tête.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas digérer le mariage d'Andromeda et de Tonks ! Il est tout ce qu'elle déteste….

- Oui, concéda Emeline, mais au moins _eux_ , ils se sont mariés par amour.

Armanda se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand son amie l'interpella :

- Tu vas où ?

- Manger, pourquoi ?

- Mais si on croise l'autre folle ?

- Oh, tu sais je doute qu'elle nous fasse grand-chose dans la Grande Salle, il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Tu sais bien qu'elle préfère opérer dans l'ombre.

Emeline faisait la moue.

- Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il faut prendre des forces pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! On n'a plus qu'une après-midi pour faire nos derniers achats. Franchement, qui est le sadique qui nous a mis cours le samedi !

- Si tu ne faisais pas arithmancie non plus…

Armanda l'ignora et lui dit simplement :

- Tu viens ?

Emeline finit par la suivre, quelque peu anxieuse.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre. L'histoire est courte (en 3 chapitres), je la posterai donc assez rapidement. A plus :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voici la suite. Navrée pour le retard.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

* * *

Emeline se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Comme l'avait prédit Armanda, elles avaient pu manger en paix, Bellatrix n'avait pu que les foudroyer du regard, à l'instar de la majorité des Serpentards, dont son charmant cousin Rabastan. Ses cousins n'avaient même pas cherché à la connaitre depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Ils ne faisaient que la rabaisser ou la mépriser depuis qu'ils savaient qu'elle était de sang-mêlé. Elle ne comptait plus les regards meurtriers ou les tentatives d'embuscade qu'elle avait dû subir. Ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose, c'était de la voir morte. Ils le lui avaient dit. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Quel genre de personne pouvait vouloir autant la mort d'un proche à cause de sa différence ? C'en était effrayant. Mais à présent, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Et avec la montée en puissance de ce Lord truc, ça n'arrangeait rien… Enfin, au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer les hypocrites.

Emeline tourna au coin du couloir pour se diriger vers la salle sur demande. C'était là qu'elle devait retrouver Molly Prewett et Annabeth Macmillan. Armanda avait préféré rester à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais bon l'une était à Gryffondor et l'autre à Poufsouffle… Comme si, ça justifiait tout ! Emeline leva les yeux au ciel en y repensant. Elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle appréciait énormément Molly et Annabeth était sympa quand elle n'était pas aussi pipelette. Elles devaient prendre des photos avant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, lieu où elle devait par la suite retrouver Armanda.

Emeline arriva au point de rendez-vous et fût étonnée d'y trouver Arthur Weasley, les terribles compères Potter et Black, ainsi qu'Henry le frère d'Annabeth. Il y avait aussi Xenophilius Lovegood qui, comme à son habitude, cherchait des créatures invisibles à l'aide de ses lunettes ridicules. Annabeth était déjà là, il ne manquait plus que Molly. Cette dernière arriva en courant derrière Emeline et bouscula cette dernière qui atterit ventre à terre devant Black. Celui-ci fit mine de s'offusquer en criant :

- Alerte ! Un serpent en vue !

Molly, qui avait aidé Emeline à se relever, lui répliqua :

- C'est bon Sirius, elle est avec moi ! D'ailleurs que faites-vous ici James et toi ? Vous ne devriez pas être en colle avec ce cher Rusard ?

- Euh… intervint Arthur, ils m'ont suivi et donc….

- Et bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! l'interrompit Emeline, Je pensais que nous ne serions que toutes les trois.

- En fait, nous avons pensé que vu que c'est presque la fin de l'année, et que c'est notre dernière année ici….enfin, voilà quoi, dit Annabeth confuse.

- Je vois, lui répondit Emeline avec un grand sourire, qui en fait ne comprenait rien du tout, Alors… on la prend où cette photo ?

- Hey ! s'exclama Potter, On ne m'a jamais parlé de photo, je croyais que c'était un rendez-vous galant ou un truc dans ce genre !

- Ah, parce que toi tu t'incrustes dans les rendez-vous amoureux ? lui lança une voix dans son dos, Rendez-vous amoureux sous-entend intimité, pas nain à lunettes.

Tous se retournèrent, surpris, pour voir à qui appartenait la voix en question.

- Aaaahhhh ! s'écria Potter en faisant semblant de se protéger avec ses bras, un autre serpent !

Emeline, plus douce, dit à la nouvelle venue :

- Tu as délaissé la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, murmura la concernée, Je me suis dit qu'après tout, il fallait profiter des derniers jours qu'ils nous restent à passer ensemble. Même si cela doit se faire avec des…_Gryddondors_.

- Je défaille ! s'époumona Sirius, Mais que vas dire ton cousin, Rosier ? Il va…

Il ne put finir sa phrase face aux cinq regards meurtriers qui le mitraillaient. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Puis, ce fût un Arthur gêné et rougissant qui l'interrompit :

- Bon, on la fait cette photo ?

- Oui, mais où ? Demanda Henry

- Dans la salle sur demande, répondit Annabeth, soulagée, tout est déjà prêt, elle n'attend plus que nous.

- Alors dépêchons, grogna Armanda, j'ai des acahats à faire moi !

- Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, la rassura Molly, vingt minutes au plus.

Sur ce, ils entrèrent. Au centre de la salle se trouvait deux bancs avec en face un appareil photo. Ils s'assirent trois par bancs, Henry à côté d'Arthur et Molly se tenant par la main, Armanda, Emeline et Annabeth derrière sur le deuxième banc, les deux plus jeunes, Potter et Black, ayant trouvé plus amusant de s'asseoir tout devant par terre. La photo fût prise, il ne manquait plus qu'à la faire développer. Annabeth s'en chargerait, elle l'enverrait au début de l'été. Tout joyeux, ils descendirent dans le hall, à la surprise de beaucoup et au mécontentement de certains qui ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil ce groupe cosmopolite.

Ils se séparèrent devant la grille du château. Molly et Arthur partirent de leur côté, Henry et Annabeth s'en allèrent vers le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko avec un Xenophilius évasif. Sirius Black et James Potter les avaient laissés brusquement poursuivis par une Miss Teigne et un Rusard enragé les menaçant de mille tortures. Ce qui les avait tous bien fait rire…sauf les principaux concernés. Alors, qu'ils s'éloignaient sur le chemin, Molly se retourna et leur cria :

- On se retrouve aux Trois-Balais.

- Oui, lui répondit joyeusement Emeline, A tout à l'heure !

Puis elle s'en alla, joyeuse et innocente, en compagnie d'Armanda, vers la boutique de vêtements, sans se douter le moins du monde de la tragédie qui se tramait.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voici le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

_26 juin 1973_

Bellatrix était allongée à côté de Rabastan, au bord du lac, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Un peu en contrebas Lucius, Rookwood et Rogue regardaient légèrement amusés pour les deux premiers, le dernier ayant un air impassible sur le visage, Narcissa et Ludmilla s'éclabousser. Assis pas trop loin, Evan Rosier et Amycus Carrow discutaient à voix basse. C'était une belle journée d'été, dans quelques jours l'école serait finie, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. A quatre-cinq mètres de là, se trouvait Armanda Rosier, seule. On aurait dit qu'elle pleurait. Bellatrix lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Après tout , c'était bien fait pour elle. Bellatrix avait bien cherché à l'intégrer à leur groupe, et ce depuis leur première année, mais elle lui avait préféré Emeline. Emeline, à ce nom son sourire s'élargit. Elle ne serait plus jamais en travers de son chemin maintenant. Elle sourit d'avantage à cette pensée. Un sourire non pas méchant, non. C'était le sourire satisfait d'une jeune fille jalouse de dix-sept ans qui avait été élevée dans la haine de l'indifférence.

Rabastan, étonné de la voir sourire ainsi, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre si heureuse ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Emeline…

Rabastan sourit à son tour et lui dit avec un air de connivence :

- Elle ne t'embêtera plus maintenant.

Puis il rajouta à voix basse pour lui-même :

- Père et Rod me l'avait assuré…

En effet, deux jours plus tôt, il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts. Dumbledore avait déclaré tristement : « Il s'est enfin décidé à attaquer l'école. ». Deux jours plus tôt, il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts. Peu de gens s'y était attendu, il en avait résulté un grand nombre de blessés aussi bien léger que grave. Deux jours plus tôt il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts, et Emeline Lestrange y était restée, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans.

L'état de guerre avait été déclarée le soir même. Le ministère ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur des actes qu'il ne jugeait pas _dangereux_.

* * *

_16 ans plus tard dans la cuisine des Weasley._

Arthur s'était tu en voyant la photo, puis il s'était effondré sur une chaise. Le visage de Molly s'était rembruni. Cette photo lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, bien plus mauvais que bons. Cette photo avait été prise le 24 juin 1973, pas même un jour avant sa mort, six avant la fin de l'année. C'était cette journée que les Serpentards avaient découverts qu'elle fréquentait des traitres-à-leur-sang. Ron vint tirer ses parents de leurs pensées :

- Maman, Papa, c'est qui la fille avec le blason des méchants ?

Cela interpella Molly.

- Les méchants ? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, les Serpentards. Les Serpentards sont tous méchants pas vrai ? insista le garçon de neuf ans.

- Non, dit Arthur dans un souffle, ils ne le sont pas tous. Il y a une exception à tout.

- Qui était-elle ? demanda Charlie.

- Quelqu'un de bien. Répondit Molly.

- Dis Maman, tu nous raconte son histoire ? intervint la petite dernière à la surprise générale.

- Non, mon cœur c'est une histoire trop longue.

- Et il se fait tard ! poursuivit monsieur Weasley. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir !

- Tu nous la raconteras maman ? insista Ron très curieux.

Molly le regarda, lasse puis elle dit à voix basse, comme pour elle-même :

- Un jour, peut-être… Quand vous serez plus grand.


End file.
